(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for a Mini SD card adapter, and more particularly to a converter structure that facilitates rapid assembly, and enables converting a relatively small sized Mini SD card into a larger sized SD card for use by a user.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Constant improvements in technology have provided the expansion memory card with advantages including small size, fast reading speed and a continually increasing capacity, thus, many consumer electronic products that use expansion memory cards have appeared on the market in order to increase convenience of use and good expansion capability of the consumer electronic product (such as: notebook computers, digital cameras, cell phones, handheld computers, and so on). In general, the more familiar expansion memory cards presently available include the following types: CF (Compact Flash), MD (MicroDrive), SD (Secure Digital), MC (MultiMedia Card), MS (Memory Stick) and SM (Smart Media). The majority of present consumer electronic products demand a light and small structural design, hence, a great many of small sized expansion memory cards have appeared on the market, such as Mini SD (Mini Secure Digital), RS MMC (Reduced Size Multi Media Card), TF (Trans Flash), and so on. Moreover, card adapters have emerged to accommodate enabling compatible use of relatively small sized expansion memory cards with older models of electronic products, wherein a relatively small sized expansion memory card is able to be inserted into the card adapter, which is then directly inserted into the electron consumer product for use by a user. There are many types of card adapters on the market, and the present description is primarily directed towards a Mini SD card adapter, which enables switching a relatively small sized Mini SD card into a relatively larger SD card for use by a user. Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a prior art Mini SD card adapter structured to comprise an upper plastic shell a, a lower plastic shell b, a terminal set c and a write protect tab d. A press piece a1 and placement slots b1 are located in the upper and lower plastic shells a, b respectively corresponding to the terminal set c. When assembling the Mini SD card adapter, each terminal c1 in the terminal set c must be aligned within the corresponding placement slot b1. In addition, appropriately grounded metallic pieces must respectively extend outside of the upper and lower plastic shells a, b and make electrical contact with the fourth terminal in the terminal set c. Hence, assembling the aforementioned prior art structure is not only time consuming and senseless, moreover, the additional grounded metallic pieces easily come off, resulting in the inability to ensure stability of assembly quality. Hence, there is a need for improvement in prior art.